


夜に駆ける

by Suberr



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Fabricated Past, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suberr/pseuds/Suberr
Summary: cp：航贤过去捏造I will post an English one.
Relationships: Matoba Wataru/Satozuka Kenta
Kudos: 1





	夜に駆ける

**Author's Note:**

> cp：航贤
> 
> 过去捏造
> 
> I will post an English one.

轮胎轧过吸饱水的落叶不时发出滋滋的水声，的场贤汰很怀疑他们能否在下一场雨来临前赶到山顶。这辆6座的小货车也有些年头了，车体和零件如同胡乱串着的铁罐，互相撞击，咣当咣当，开上几米就会散架。但新买的皮卡早上就被父亲开出去了，家里只剩下这辆老爷车。弟弟航海又一次抱着他哭，哥我受不了啦。贤汰边安慰他好吧好吧，边在心里想是时候了。

贤汰没有驾照，就像其他所有乡下小孩一样，他在无数次代替父亲往返港口和商贩装货卸货的行驶中学会了开车。说到底长男不就是用来分担家庭责任的吗。警察对此也是睁一只眼闭一只眼，小地方人都是如此长大的。

他的驾驶技能此刻派上了用场。

父亲总是不在家，而当他一进门则又是一场新的争吵的开始。母亲则每天都喝得醉醺醺的，客厅和过道布满了空酒瓶和啤酒罐，父亲在家的日子是她少有的清醒时刻，但她却把所有的心力都花在了质问老公是不是不爱我了是不是出轨上。贤汰嫌弃哭哭啼啼的母亲，却更讨厌逃避这一切、宁可睡在船舱也不回家过夜的父亲。

所有人都被关在一个名为“生活”的水晶球里，日和夜是颠倒的，幸福和痛苦也是。而他和航海的关系也是，和亲弟弟上床可不是什么好想法。不过地球是圆的，总有一天错误也会变成正确吧。贤汰偷喝母亲剩下的酒，喝到迷糊的脑子总会这么开脱。

觉得烦透了希望早日结束这样的生活是一回事，而真要砸碎玻璃球是另一回事。贤汰从未混淆过。当他听到父母吵架的内容变成离婚、财产分割和儿子归属时，他就像蚁穴里的蚂蚁一样不希望有人搬走洞口的石头，他宁可躲到更深的黑暗中去。

航海在副驾驶座睡着了。还带着婴儿肥、肉呼呼的弟弟多可爱啊。担心吵醒航海，贤汰默不作声放慢了车速，金属摩擦声也随之降低。没有尽头的山道仿佛一直延伸到夜空，他们能这么开到宇宙去。

他不想和航海分开，而航海更是用行动表达自己的心情，他反对被拿来和兄长比较，却又在赢过贤汰时高兴异常。现在他会弹贝斯了，航海便整天缠着他要学。贤汰转动方向盘的手有些颤抖，冷风从车窗的缝隙钻进来。

“真的要这么做吗？”他反复向航海确认。

近日沉湎于爱情小说的航海重重点头，“要。”

“自杀的人可上不了天堂哦。”

“没有哥哥对我来说和地狱没什么区别，”航海直视着他的眼睛，“难道哥哥想抛弃我吗？除了哥哥，我什么都没有。”

也许航海比自己想象的更为勇敢坚强，那一刻他甚至想要从那种目光中逃开，生的本能拽着他离开自己的心。又或者那颗心里装的不只是航海，还有他的自私。

但是他终究没有逃，他得做一个好哥哥，满足航海所有的愿望。他听到自己叹息道，“好吧。”

他们做好了殉情的计划，在地图上标记了路线，去市场买到了木炭，而贤汰本来就拿着一套复制的车钥匙。天不作美，连日的大雨不仅阻碍了父亲出海也阻碍了他们，好不容易等到天气预报的午后局部放晴，趁母亲喝醉睡了，兄弟俩大大方方拎着木炭出了门，航海担心路上肚子饿还从橱柜拿了几个鱼罐头。

一开始只是近乎无声的雨丝，顷刻间雨水却如同演奏交响乐一般降落下来。不会吧，贤汰不禁怨恨起这不看气氛的雨神，他明明已经下定了决心要永远和弟弟在一起。

“哥哥，雨飘进来了。”航海也揉着眼睛醒过来。

“车太旧了，车窗关不牢。”贤汰侧身拼命摇着航海那边升降窗玻璃的把手，离上车框总是差着肉眼可见的一厘米……

雨水自由地流了进来，摧枯拉朽，浸湿了它所遇到的一切，无论是裤脚、鞋袜，还是用塑料袋简单包着、塞在座位下的木炭。他和航海都意识到今晚的计划彻底失败了。

沉默笼罩了整个空间。过了至少有半个世纪之久，贤汰才艰难开口，“听说山顶的日出很美，我们去看看吧。”

航海眨了眨眼睛，“好，我都听你的。”他又主动说起，“哥哥，我听到你在洗澡的时候唱歌。”

“嗯，现在我的技术还不行，等到了高中我想组乐队，到时候我当主唱。”

“真期待啊，”航海说，模仿贤汰做了一个弹贝斯的动作，“我也不会输给哥哥的。”

“如果能加入哥哥的乐队就好了。”

“一个乐队不需要两个贝斯手哦。”

“那我弹吉他。”航海赌气道。

贤汰笑出声，重新点火发动汽车。雨势变小了，轮胎打滑的风险也下降了，他们再次上路，此时的心情却和之前截然不同，变得悠哉乐哉起来。

他们在天边露出一丝微光时赶到山顶，黑夜逐渐远去，粉色的霞光照亮了整片天空。他们刚才被雨浇得全身湿透，山风一吹仿佛整个人都清爽了。航海打了个喷嚏，贤汰笑着帮弟弟擦掉眼泪鼻涕。

“哥哥，我还是不想和你分开，”航海一字一顿地说，“但是我已经不想和你殉情了。我还想和你看到这样的日出。”

“好，下次有时间我们再一起来吧。”

他牵过弟弟的手，感受阳光温柔地照拂在脸上。

尾声

当他们进门时，父亲和母亲正坐在客厅的木桌两旁静静对峙着。贤汰随口扯了个谎，夜不归宿的问题便被轻轻带过。

这么看来还有更重要的事，贤汰左右打量两个人。

“贤汰，航海，”母亲难得冷静，“我们决定离婚了。”

在半空中旋转的玻璃球掉了下来。但他已经不害怕了。

“你们想要跟谁生活？”

尽管分开了，兄弟的血缘会将他们永远联系在一起。他抓住航海的左手，握得紧紧的。

Fin


End file.
